


Loved

by McCorsdog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers love tony so much, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky wants everything to get better, Clint is trying, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, My writing is shitty, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Tony, Peter is so done, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Avengers, Read at Your Own Risk, So chill, Steve is trying, Steve realizes he was an ass, Team Mom Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony has a bestfriend, Tony is tired of this shit, Tony juat wants to be loved, everyone is trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCorsdog/pseuds/McCorsdog
Summary: All tony ever wanted was to be loved , but he realized a long time ago that no on can ever love him for who he was in the inside , so new loves people form a distance .  the avenger's love tony so much , know they just have to prove it to him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is 30 in this story along with everyone else.

All I ever wanted was to be loved, by my father, my mother, by my friends, but the only feelings people associate with me is hate, dislike, I am not loved and I've learned to deal with it, the best way I know how, love everyone almost thing else, so far its working. If I can't be loved, this n I damn sure can give love to the people who deserve it.

its not as bad as it sounds for a long time I knew my father, Howard, wouldn't love me because I couldn't live up to Steve Rogers and all his expectations of me as his son. I never wanted to be like Steve rogers, I wanted to be just me and only me, and that's what I am doing know.

Some how I made friends through out my life, that are still my friends to this day like Myaa, Rhodey Pepper, and Happy, they've always been there, through thick and thin. when i was a child myaa was there to help through my fathers abuse, she was my hero. when my parents died, Myaa and Rhodey were there to comfort me. when I decided that wasn't going to sell weapons, they supported me. when stand betrayed me, they helped me get justice. When I was dying they were my life line, the only thing keeping me alive. When I time out the arc reactor, they were there when I woke up. even know after everything with the accords they still haven't lefted, like everyone else did, they stayed I wasn't expecting them to but they did, and for that I'll be forever greatful to them. 

know that I've fixed the accords, the avengers are coming back, all of them including Bucky Barnes and Steve rogers, and that's ok, because everything was changed including me. I don't know how this is going to play out with the old avenger's and the new avengers, but I am not looking foward to it, and if I am being honest with myself I can clearly say that I don't love the old avengers anymore , not the way I used to, and its never going to be the same again. I know this , and its the truth, and the truth hurts more than anything, but I can't deny it, and I won't try too. They all lied to me, betrayed me, they walked away and for that, to me is unforgivable, because I handed them a heart, my heart, I guess it was wroth breaking, for trusting them, for believing them. Not this time, never again. I won't be tricked into thinking that we were family.

when I look at the shield that Steve dropped like it was nothing, it reminds how I am really am. I am, its not like me to say sorry, I don't think I ever will, I've never made as wise man, I couldn't even cut it as a poor man stealing.This time I am mistaken that I could have been loved by the avenger's, by anyone. 

"he's my friend " 

" so was I"

I remember the fight so well, all three of us fighting, fighting about things that don't even matter anymore. Things that caused my heart to break, too make me see i was the fool, who thought that he would never lie to me. There was so many emotions going through me during that fight, and when the fight was over, they lefted, while I was laying on the floor, there's was so much going through my mind. At some point of time I got up and collected myself, and decided that I was going to make everything better. 

I am willing to help bucky with his problems if asks me for help, he was done nothing wrong and I realized that know that it wasn't he fault, it was mind control that made him do it, it time me some time to realize that but I am no longer angry at him at all, I whish the best for him in life, I hope he gets a chance of a new life, one that the wants and deserves, one that he decides. 

When the avenger's show up to take control of the new avengers, I am removing myself from the team, the thought of working with them again makes me sick. I can't look them in the face without feeling angry, betrayed, like I am not needed, they way they just drooped me and went with there dear captain, because he's so fucking special. I don't want to be near them, none of them, at all, I can't trust them. I'll still do missions with the team when they need me, but other than that I am staying out of avenger's business, I may own the avengers,but that doesn't mean I have to apart of them anymore. I am tired of being used for other people benefit.


	2. Steve

all of the avenger's was sitting for the news that T'Challa was going to give , I assumed it was something big , the whole team looks nervous , we've been hinding for a year and 10 months now . T'challa comes in with an easy going smile , he sits down and looks at all of us. 

"Avenger's and Bucky this goes to you as well, the accords has been fixed you are allowed to go home if you want to." T'challa says with an easy smile. 

Everyone looks happy and surprised that this has finally happened, I know Clint and Scott are they can get back to there children , Bucky looks relieved that we get to go home and can come with. I smile at that as well , I wouldn't leave buck here alone. Natasha smiles, and Sam is bouncing with happiness. Wanda looks nervous but smiles anyway.   
no

" so when can we go home?" I ask 

"whenever you are ready to , but they are some things we need to talk about before you pack." T'Challa says in a stern tone , that makes everyone sit back to down so the can listen , T'Challa See's this and continues to talk. " as I was saying , Iron Man will no longer be anvenger when you all have returned , your free to move around all you want once your there , before you ask , no , tony is not kicking you out, The new avengers that are there, are Tony's responsibility they follow his command under no circumstances are you to undermine his authority, the avengers also will have to make some public appearances, so be ready for that , Tony still owns the avenger's , but he said if you don't want him , he'll gladly gave the ownership back to sheild , any questions? " 

everyone is drinking in the information, it seems no one has a problem , with anything so the king takes his leave , as he leave's t'challa stops and says " you avengers owe tony and apology for he has done this for you , he hasn't forgiven you, I thought you should know . he says with an icy tone and he leaves , no one has anything to say , I sure as hell don't . 

I keep remembering the look in Tony's eye's when I told him that I knew , it was like everything shattered are friendship,trust , and then his face turned into nothingness, and it hurt to know I did that , but I honestly thought I was protecting him , but I has only protecting myself , I frown at my thoughts , I wonder if Tony can ever forgive me for what I've done , and maybe we could start a new , and try again and build a better friendship. Bucky senses something is wrong and puts a hand on my knee , I smile at him. 

Clint is the first to speak " I am going to stick around the tower for a bit , I wanna talk to tony about some things , cause there's something's I said , and if I am honest I want our friendship back, and I am going to try damn hard to get it back ." Natasha rubs Clint's back for emotional support , but she also opens her mouth to speak " No one is to lay a hand on tony , you guys want your friendship back , then your going to have to start i the ground up , and you have a lot of work to if you want it to be where it was before , as for me , I am also going to work to get my relationship back with tony." Natasha truly looks sad . 

Wanda doesn't say anything , I know she still has mixed feelings about tony , Bucky doesn't even know tony so I don't except him to say anything about the matter. Then bucky stands up " I think tony will eventually forgive you guys if you try hard enough to make him understand that it wasn't personally. " everyone looks at bucky in shock , then Clint laughs and shakes his head ,"no bucky it was personal, everything that got us here was personal!" Clint yells . 

know I am standing up beside bucky , because bucky didn't deserve that he was just trying to help out , " Clint it wasn't personal." even though I know its a lie . know Sam is standing up " In all honesty cap , your really going to stand there and say it wasn't personal when you damn near made everything personal about this , I still believe you as a leader , but as I friend I have my doubts ." That's a low blow and Sam knows it , everyone knows it but its the truth , and i know , but it doesn't take the sting out of his words , Sam continues to talk , " when he can to the raft , he came to help , not fight you but help and you know what hurts the most Steve , that he was trying to make everything right , and what hurts even more is that you decided to let all of us think that tony was the bad guy in this , you didn't tell what happened , in till you had to get it off your chest ,and because you were afraid about how we would view Bucky if we knew the truth ." after all that is said I can't deny that none of that is true because its all true , that's exactly what I did. I turned everyone against him just to help me get bucky back , and if I am being honest I would do it again. 

 

" I won't deny everything you just said , I just , as tony would say , that I need to pull that huge stick out of my ass. But I am going to say that I also want repair my relationship with tony as well , I miss him , he made this and everything else feel like home." the whole team looks , like there trying to figure out if i am telling the truth or not , I am being honest with myself , tony was my friend , we didn't get off on the right foot , but we became friends and really good friends at that . it's that when I saw bucky was alive , everything else went out the window , the only thing that mattered was finding my best friend / love of my life. I made tony pay the price for my actions and for that , he might not ever wanna forgive me . 

 

after there little talk is over , everyone went to go pack , and getting ready to see tony , I let out a shaky breath .Bucky looks at me , then raises an eyebrow at me , I shake my head , but he opens his mouth anyway the jerk. 

"Are you going to be ok Stevie ? things got a little heated back there with you and the team ." 

I laugh because with tony around it would have turned into a full blown agruement and everyone would have wanted fight each other " no buck I am not ok , I want everything to go back to normal with my team and me , but doesn't seem like that's going to happen anytime soon ." 

Bucky rest an comforting hand and smiles at me , I smile back at him , bucky leans down and kisses me sweetly , then pulls away . " Steve I think everything is going to turn out fine , you just have a lot of apologizing to do punk." 

" yea I do ." 

~~~~~~~-----~~~~~~~

The silence is deafening on the jet back to the compound , no one had anything to say to each other after the meeting , all I could think about was , how tony going to react when he see's all of us , when he see's me. Will he be happy yo see , can he even look me in my face anymore , is he disappointed that I decided to come back , will he even want me there , or will he just ignore me . I hope he doesn't ignore I don't think I'll be able to handle it , he's still my friend , even if doesn't think so. 

the jet is landing , everyone is grabbing their things , and getting off , what we see is not what he expected, the whole team smiles , Tony is there with Bruce , vision , Rhodey, Pepper ,and the spider kod , and some of the new members of the avengers , Rhodey smiles at us ,Pepper frowns , and Tony down right ignores all eye contact with me . 

Natasha is the first one to give tony a hug , I watch as tony tenses up in natasha arms but then returns the hug and gives her a small smile. Sam goes up to Rhodey to ask about how he's doing , Clint slowly makes his way over to tony , slightly unsure of himself . or to approach tony , tony just smiled at Clint , Natasha moves out Clint's way and goes to talk to pepper , Scott just hangs back , and watches everything that's going on. ,to my surprise bucky goes over to tony as soon as he's by himself and Tony just smiles at him , I can't hear what they're talking about , but I am sure it okay if bucky and tony are smiling . 

I'm a coward I realized this after I waited for everyone to go inside the compound, as I make my way over to tony I can't help feel nervous about what how this is going to go down between me and him , when I finally reach him ,he raises an eyebrow at me. 

"tony look I - " tony cuts me off

" save it rogers , everything you wanted to say , you've already said , I don't want to hear anymore lies from you ." tony says in a strangely calm voice, it caught me off guard. 

"tony let me explain myself please, not everything was , your still my friend tony!" Now Tony is laughing cold and bitter . 

" all of sudden I am your friend rogers , don't bullshit me , I realized a long time ago that I was never your friend , and I'll never will be, so you can shove it where the sun don't shine , good day rogers." 

Tony walks away before I can even say I am sorry , I'll doubt that it will change anything , he's pissed and I need to give him time to cool off , I am a little bit shocked though , tony used to be so loving towards the team know he seems closed off from us , maybe we deserve it , we no I hurt him. I need to make amends with him .


	3. Chapter 3

Please stop telling me to fix my story. I already   
know about the mistakes

. Stop telling me how I should write it. It's very rude. Either you don't like or you do. Its all up to you.

I just want to write my crap!

I will not be editing this story for a while.

Thank you for reading my crap.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I updated this , writer block was serious  
> Alright people sorry for the long wait things were going on at home. But I hope you like it , not beta read so chill

Its been a couple of weeks since I’ve seen tony ,i don’t know if that should be a good thing or a bad thing. To make matter worse everyone else on the team has seen tony at least twice since we’ve been home , its kind of getting on my nerves, tony doesn’t even come to team dinners , movie nights , just nothing , and I think I am the reason why. 

Its passed 2:30 am , buck is still in this room he seems to be getting used to everyone , I can tell he and tony would have been good , before everything happened , just as I was about to get up and go to bed, Tony comes in the kitchen. It seems as though tony didn’t realize I was here , or simply decided to ignore my very being. 

“hey tony ?” 

Tony jumps out of his skin, and slowly turns around to face me , with a look of horror , I don’t know if I should laugh at his face or cry, but then he straightens up and looks at me with a blank look. 

“Rogers.” 

“Tony we need to talk about what happened , if we don’t we’ll never get past it.”

I am serious about this , about wanting the team to be back together , about wanting the good times and the friendships back , that we all work so hard to get out of each o, to act and be a family again , not just a team of people that couldn’t trust each other, I want tony to know that. To make tony realized that we’re all still here and we can make still work, because out off all the bumps and cracks in the road , we can still reach our destination together. 

“ you know I really don’t want to hear what you have to say rogers , not now , not ever, I can forgive you but never forget , what happens back there , I pleaded with you , to not do this , to let me help you, to figure something out but instead , you’re friend showed up and everything went to all hell. You’re so caught up in your past that you never realized that you’ll miss out on your future.” 

Tony is looking at me , staring me downing , and he’s not backing down form what he said ether, his words were said so calmly, so soft and quiet, that I barely heard him , but I did, its just I didn’t think his words hit me harder then I taught, I’ll think on these words later.  
“ yea maybe your right about that , but it won’t change the fact , to we are a team a family tony, you can’t just turn you’re back on us , just because we fucked up.” Tony raises his one of his eyebrows up at me, I still impress that he can raise them that high sometimes. “ we all want forgiveness tony , I defiantly want forgiveness tony , I know I was wrong , to keep something that big from you, I really don’t want you to leave the avengers, we wouldn’t be complete with out you.”

Disbelief crosses over tony face after I finished talking , he stood there for a couple of seconds not saying anything , he was searching my face for something now, then his face went carefully blank, no emotion, it kind of made me sad. 

“You know that’s rich coming from the person, who didn’t even trust me enough to let me help , who didn’t have enough faith in me to tell me about my parents , who just wouldn’t even compromise or talk to me, no you just went off . I’m tired of this rogers , something tells me that you and the avengers would be better off without me, after all you decided to go against me with the accords , you guys didn’t want to listen to what I had to say , it was Punch first ask questions later kind of thing. All you would need to do is too ask to them jump and they’ll be like how high. Know your telling me that you all want forgiveness right ? But you people never seem to forgive me for anything that I’ve done wrong in your eyes , if it seemed wrong then I was automatically seen as the bad guy. Plus I will always and forever be ironman I am tired and I still care but right know you and your team need to leave me alone.”

We stood there in since for a couple of minutes , that seemed to tell tony to go back to what he was doing , I tilted my heads to side, he was making coffee and getting a couple of tasty cake from the cabinet and stuffing them in the bag. Then he turned and looked at me. I just said the first thing that came to my mind. 

“we still need you Tony.” 

“need ? Very funny , this conversation is over rogers.” With that tony walked to the elevator, probably going to the workshop. As I turn around about to go to bed Clint appears. I know he’s been there listening to the entire conversation, he looks displeased by it , just as I’m , I can’t believe that tony really thinks that we would be okay with out him. I don’t know about the rest of the team, I missed the arguments , the easy smile, the downright merciless teasing , the dirty jokes , how tony lights up the whole room when he comes in. I just miss it all, and by judging on the look on Clint’s face , he misses it too. 

“something wrong Clint?” 

“yea mom is still angry at us and has every right too , I never wanted tony , to feel like he wasn’t wanted , but he did make a couple of points, and one being that , it always seems that we’re on your side, and that needs to change.” 

I shifted under my feet, I smile a little because even know Clint still calls tony mom, maybe, he always acts likes he’s a mom, telling everyone not to hurt themselves, be careful , even offer up his home too them , upgrades everything to make sure everyone is safe. 

I know it’s a chance , somewhere inside of tony he realizes, that he doesn’t have to be mad, that he can forgive me, I just want my friend , back. Tony needs space but he’ll come around if he needs me , or any of the other avengers. I just have to wait.

 

Stupid rogers and I want to make this work I call bullshit he didn’t want to make anything work during the accords know he does , well isn’t that great load of bullshit ,I swear on Thor , if I wasn’t so calm I think I’ve tried to punched him in his stupid face, and that’s the guy Howard never shut up about ,know they don’t need me , they never will need me , I just want to be left alone , I don’t want to be apart of team that only blames me for things , that hates me , there feelings are false in my eyes, everything they ever said to me turned out to be the opposite. 

As I make it down to the workshop, I see fucking Bucky Barnes just standing there, with that metal arm and all its glory, but after just getting done with bff, I don’t think I can handle this right know, I need everything to stop, I should turn right back around go to my room, ugh I don’t know what I did to deserve this shit but make it stop please . 

“Barnes why are you here ? You’re suppose to be with your annoying star Spangled boyfriend. “ 

Bucky chooses too ignore the last part, because really , Steve isn’t that annoying, but I woke say that out loud , its late , my arm is being a pain in the ass, I just want it fixed .

“Just waiting for you to come back so you could uh…fix my arm.” 

I raise my eyebrow up at Barnes, I’ve been doing that a lot lately, not thee point. He wants me to fix the arm, that arm is like a very very wet dream , I’ve been dying to touch it , and know I get the chance too.

“well come on then , I’ll help you with your arm.” 

Bucky’s face lighten up a bit , but he still a frown on his face , but the lines on his forehead wasn’t there anymore. Tony noticed , but didn’t say anything. Tony point to chair , and Bucky sat down in it. 

“Alright Barnes first of all I am here to help fix your arm , not cause you any pain , so if something I did hurt you tell me right away so I can avoid doing that again, it might come to shock to you, but I don’t like causing people pain. Got it?” 

Bucky nods his head , and tony takes that as an ok, its not long in till tony is rambling while working on the arm, bucky listens its an distraction from his arm, looking around in the workshop , bucky can’t help but impress, heh tony really is a genius in his own right. 

“hey stark? “ 

“hm?” 

“you ever had a best friend like Steve before?” 

Tony automatically strengthens up and looks bucky in his eyes , and give him a half smile. Bucky can’t help but think its little bit adorable. 

“Nope, my best friend was nothing like Steve, she’s better, she made my childhood better, stopped me from dying and all sorts of things, I can honestly say that she liked me for me, and never wanted me to do anything but be tony, and not tony stark.” 

Bucky smiles a little , happy tony had some one in his life, a best friend that was better than Steve, he’d love to see that with his own eye’s, tony got to be himself around her. 

“ can I hear more about her?” 

“yea you can.” Tony’s voice went so soft when he answered bucky , it was almost to hard for him to hear. As tony talked about his best friend bucky learned things about him, that tony and his best friend were trouble makers , that she kicked Howards ass after she found out who’d been abusing tony, she was there when tony was being bullied, they meet each other when they were five years old, she was daredevil always trying something new , tony was more careful but sometimes the master mind behind there schemes, that she saved tony from kidnappers more than once , they have a secret handshake and dance , they both love technology, she was fearless and strong , tony express with great amusement that her facial expressions can be funny and scary at the same time, she kept up with tony in school , so that she could always be near tony whenever he needed her, to watch over him. She was always there for him. She truly loved tony , and he loved her. Out of everything he wasn’t told me here name.

“there we go Barnes all done.”  
“see ya later stark.”

Bucky left with a smile on face, maybe with this , he can help Steve and tony become friends again. And Steve can stop his got damn pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright do you think tonys best friend should make a appearance, maybe some team bonding , or a back story on tony and his best friend


	5. didn't see that coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yeah i am back , sorry i didn't have a computer for a while so.... this to a long time to type out , i will edit the story when it is done ,don't like they way i write then dont read it i dont have time for it  
> my oc is not based off of me but someone else special in my heart .

They’re first time back on the field and they fucked up , the fucked up big time , so big that ironman and  
some of the new avengers had to come out and save us , or as tony would say “show em how it done” .  
To say Steve was embarrassed and furious was the understatement of a lifetime, they’re supposed to be  
better than than this, they were supposed to show the government that they could still be the avengers,  
that they could still be what they need when the world was in trouble, or if there was an emergence that  
needed their attention, not some kids that tried to ride a bike and didn’t know what they were doing.  
Know the government seems to think , that we need extra training before we go out there again , and  
that they need to stay out of the public eye for a while until they’re ready to get back out there again ,  
so know the government has the x-men and the fantastic four on standby if anything happens while  
we're away on training , tony thought it was four the best if they didn’t stay at the compound or the  
tower , so they’re going somewhere tony thinks it’s safe for them , even though I am not so sure about  
what tony thinks is safe anymore , his thing is usually flashy in the public , sometimes I think tony likes  
being in the public sometimes , but I didn’t say that out loud , I didn’t need another argument on my  
hands about tony does for a living , even though I was kind of happy that tony said that he was going to  
be with us all the way through this training that they’re going to be doing. Tony also said that he was a  
friend that is willing to help Bucky, that his friend went through similar things that he had and is willing  
to help if Bucky wants it, I was going to say something on Bucky’s behalf but he beat me to the punch, I  
am a little bit concern about who Tony’s friend might be, but by the look Natasha was giving me, told me  
to keep my comment to myself.

  
So know we all are in this car with nothing to do but think, and sometimes , I think , thinking is what  
killing me on the inside, how everything happened between me and the team , everything could have  
gone better if we just listen to each other , we would still be a team , we would still be a family , that  
spider kid , wouldn’t look at me like I was a traitor , rhodey wouldn’t look ready to kill me , tony  
wouldn’t look angry and upset and most of all hurt , vision wouldn’t avoid Wanda , if we all would have  
listen to each other , none of this would have happened, that’s what’s repeating in my mind right , over  
and over and over again , like it’s trying to get me to see reason , that I might have been in the wrong  
about some things but no everything , but as I look over at Bucky who’s looking out the window I don’t  
think I care about what I did wrong , I just wanted my friend friend back , and safe and I did that , but I  
what cost? My brain keeps reminding me. Clint missing his family and that’s on me , Natasha wouldn’t  
have needed to chose between me and tony , Sam doesn’t like that he’s in the middle of all this and he  
feels guilty about what happened to rhodey , but rhodey can walk again so I don’t see the problem  
anymore, or maybe that’s just me.

  
Tony said that he would be there before we got there , I am feeling a little happy that tony is willing to  
back us up with this whole entire training thing that’s supposed to be going on. As I look out the window  
right now I see a whole bunch trees , it seems like going through a forest , full of wildlife, and oh my god  
did tony bring us to the forest to kills us , in the of the government , or did he get his friend to do it ,  
suddenly I feel need to jump out the car, I have half the mind to ask Rhodey where he’s taking us , but I  
don’t think I’ll get a straight answer, Rhodey has be giving everyone death glares in the car , if they even  
tried to open their mouth, to ask anything , I look over at Clint , and his salient as ever , he’s probably  
thinking about his kids maybe his wife I wonder how that’s going, know that start thinking about it , I  
wonder how’s Thor doing I haven’t seen him in a while , and banner I hope they're all ok , and nothing  
bad has happened to them. Me and Natasha aren’t even on speaking terms, when she came to us, she  
said she did it for Bucky and not for me, and that I was wrong for not telling tony about his parents, ever  
since then she hasn’t even spoken a word to me, keeping to herself, she doesn’t talk to Wanda ether,  
she didn’t even come to dinners when the team had them.  
______________________________________

  
“Why are you sending them brats to me again?” a feminine voice says.

  
Tony laughs “because you won’t show them any mercy when helping them train.”  
Tony hears a grunt over the phone and smiles.

He knows that she’ll do it for him; she always has, always  
ready to help him out, with any problem any day. What tony has with her is a friendship that even  
money can’t buy. he may have didn’t call on her for help him with the war that happened between the  
avengers, because she had her own thing to worry about, but when she found out that tony didn’t call  
her when he needed help boy did she fuss him out and rhodey may have helped in fussing about not  
calling her , but that was the one time he didn’t want to bring her into his problems , to show her that  
even he sometimes doesn’t always need her to back him up , when he said that her she yelled at him ,  
and told him stop being a fucking idiot , I’ll help till the end of time , I’ll never had a problem doing it in  
the first place, after tony heard that he promise that he would never do that again , and he’ll call on her  
for help when he needs it . And that settle that problem.

  
“You better be bringing your pasty ass with them. I would not be held responsible for captain America  
and his damn lackeys, i’ll smack a bitch I swear, I won’t hesitate.” She says.

  
Tony rolls his eyes and scoffs. “ my ass isn’t pasty , it’s great ass , it gets stared at all of the time, thank  
you very much , plus I’ll be there to help you with them , I won’t leave you with them, I promise.”

  
Her voice goes soft, you can tell she smiling. “Yes I know tony, I won’t leave you either, not now, not  
ever. Plus your ass pasty no matter what you say about it, I know what I saw.” She says smugly into the  
phone.”

  
She laughs at tony’s squawk at her comment against his oh so fabulous ass, “ stop being mean , I have a  
fantastic butt and you know it , thank you very much.”

“sure you do.”

It feels good to be able to tease again, tony thinks , he misses this , he misses his family it’s only have  
broken know , but he’s glad to have half over none. Maybe , hopefully he can get all of his family back  
and not just half , he misses them , no matter how many times they did him wrong , or he did them  
wrong , they were family , they always came back to eachother, even if it’s still a little hard to be around  
steve without flinching , or taking a step back from him, he’s not scared of steve , he just can’t handle  
steve being to close to him at the moment.

  
He misses the prank wars , he misses clint , clint was like a brother to him , always there for eachother,  
they were partners in crime when the prank wars started , he could also tell client about thing he  
needed to, or when he didn’t want to go to medical clint was there to patch him up, even if i didn’t want  
him too, even when they had their fights and stop talking to eachother , because they both thought  
they were right . sometimes natasha had to get us to talk to each other again, they would have movie  
nights together just us. Build forts , play video games , and everything else , it's almost like a had a real  
childhood for a minute.

  
The team as a whole Tony misses them , Steve would make breakfast enough for an army , make sure  
everyone ate enough and got a fair amount of food. Natasha was like a best friend who was silent and  
deadly all at once and was not to be played with at all , she scared me , I am pretty sure she scares  
everyone else. Bruce would make dinner healthy enough for kings to eat , also made sure everyone got  
some kind of sleep , made everyone be calm and civilized and that not because of the hulk , Bruce can  
scare a man by smiling. Clint made people want to smile , he cracked jokes all of the time got laughs  
from everyone , sometimes his kids and wife came over to visit too ( those were the best times to see  
him smiling ) , Sam was still getting used to everyone but that was ok , we was getting used to him too.  
Everything for a while seemed like it was going well before the accords and all that bullshit with picking  
sides , but all was said and done and nothing can be changed.

" hey tones you still there?"

  
"yea i am here."

  
" you good , everything ok?" Tony smiles at he concern , knowing that it’s not misplaced in any kind of  
way , for some reason i love the way she operates.

  
" i am all good , i’ll talk to you later. "

  
"ok and remember tony i won’t never betray you , never."

  
" and i won’t never forget about you ."

  
An audible click could be heard as they hung up the phone . Tony looks at the clock , the rest of the  
avengers should be there in another 30 minutes , so that gives him enough time , to pack his bags and  
and fly over in the iron man suit in less than 15 minutes , if his math is correct then he should get there  
right as the rest of the avengers are getting there , and Happy will let Peter know about what’s going so  
he will know where to go for training, aw shit that reminds me , peter's , aunt may , i’ll have to let her  
know as well.

  
Tony looks at the clock again and signs , not enough time , but it will do. It will have too.

 

_______________________________________________________  
Bucky

 

  
The car is slowly coming to a stop , as i look out of the window i can see that we’re in the forest and  
there’s a big house out front , it looks new but well used , as everyone starts coming out of the car , i  
saw a young woman , about our age , maybe little younger i don’t know yet , her skin is caramel , but  
shiny , her hair is jet black with white and red and a hint of purple , it’s kind of amazing thats shes able to  
pull it off , her eyes are brown , but if you look close enough you can see a little bit of red and blue, her  
eyes are truly one of a kind , she’s wearing black pants with nike boots , a black shirt with gray lettering  
that says “your one and only” with a black hoodie, and hands in her pocket.

  
Just as everyone starting getting out of the car i see a flash of red and gold suit land right next the lady ,  
tony comes out to give the give the lady a hug and a kiss on the cheek. know everyone is standing right  
in front of the house looking at the lady and tony , rhodey is the only one who does anything .

  
“ heyyyyy buddy long time no see misha.”

  
The lady or “ misha” i am not sure yet , smiles at rhodey and opens hers arms for a hug, the both hug  
and soon enough tony joins in too. The display of affection was nice to look at for a change , and then  
steve had to ruin it by opening up his big mouth to ask a question, i almost groaned at how bad his  
timing is with almost everything.

  
“ sorry to interrupt and everything…..but i wanted to know if you're the one who supposed to be  
helping bucky?”

  
As steve asked his question , i can see misha eye twitch at every other word , rhodey does nothing but  
smiles and tony looks almost pained , i almost wanted to pull steve aside and stop him , but i wanted to  
know the answer as well , me and Misha made eye contact and she nodded at me , that’s all i needed to  
know, that she is one the helping me. She stepped towards steve and held out her hand as she  
introduced herself.

  
“ yes i am the helping , Mr. Barnes , My name is Misha or Michelle with one you prefer it really doesn’t  
matter to me , i am second in command around here and this is my house that you all will be staying in, i  
will try to help you all in any way possible , to become a team and family again, cause lord knows you  
need some damn help, i am willing to try.”

  
Everyone was stunned well not me or tony , he seemed to agree to what misha was saying , clint  
seemed to be the one to snap out of it first , he seemed calm but i didn’t think so , natasha didn’t look to  
happy about what was said, steve literally bristle at the comment about the family and team comment  
,but no one said anything . Then misha turned around started walking in the house, everyone else  
followed behind her , as she explain everything and what everything did , a part of me wonder if she was  
rich just like tony , but i wasn’t going to ask , i also wanted to know what she was the second of  
command of, like did she have a team , or what, and if so what were they like, i didn’t have to pay  
attention much , the solder was committing everything to memory , there’ one thing i did notice is that ,  
the house is much bigger in the inside then it is on the outside , maybe it had some kind of magic or  
something , i’ll make sure to ask later . As Misha directed everyone to their rooms i looked other places ,  
trying to get the whole house down to memory. After she showed us around she told us that she  
wanted everyone to meet back in the living room in 30 minutes , she has something she wants to show  
us. know that everyone is in their own room , it give me time to think.

  
I want to know , how is she going to help me , is she going to rid of him, or teach me how to control him,  
more importantly what do i want her to do? How do i want her to help me . Everything seems like it to  
much, i’ll just wait and see what she wants to do.  
____________

  
“ i am glad everyone could make it , know first thing first some of you may already know who is he is  
but he wanted to say hi to you all, so come on out.”

  
Everyone eye’s widen , wanda is the first to get out of her seat eye’s glowing red , clint looks like he  
wants to cry , steve is so still it look like it hurts ,all tony does is smile.

  
Pietro Maximoff standing there in the flesh.

  
“you didn’t see that coming.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am still alive , ik my writting is shitty but bare with me.
> 
> but how was your day today ?
> 
> mines was crazy , i never knew someone could shake their butt that fast but oh well

“ you didn’t see that coming.”

Wanda’s eyes got big as saucers as she seen pietro come around the corner , she ran into pietro’s arms and hugged him so tight , afraid that he might leave her again. Pietro hugged her back just as tight as she was hugging him. When they pulled away from each other , wanda looked him up and down checking on him making sure he was okay in all places, wanda had some many questions she wants to ask him , like how the hell is he still alive , why didn’t he come back to her , why was here with these strangers, why?

Wanda looked him in the eye’s filled with tears . “ how are you alive, you died, i felted it in my heart and soul.”

Pietro smiled warmly at her, and nodded towards Tony and Misha “ it because of them that i am alive right now.”

Wanda looked at tony surprised , then she ran over to tony and hugged him too, tony looked taken back for a moment, surprised that she’s even hugging him in the first place, Tony hesitantly put his arms around wanda and hugged her back. 

“ i know that we haven’t been on the best of terms but thank you Tony.”

“ your welcome , even though it isn’t me you should be thanking , you should thank Misha she’s the got him back to the world of the living.” 

Clint mouthed the words back to natasha asking how in the living hell did misha do that shit , the world of living makes it sound like misha went to the underworld or hell , something like that. That would also mean that the underworld or hell is real , so gods are real or something like that , that's crazy , i don't even wanna believe that's true, but then we do have a living god on our team so there’s that. Well shit anything is possible right? 

Pietro looked back at everyone and seen that they didn’t look like the understood well . 

“ Tony i think they need you or misha to explain what happen they look kinda loss over there , and i don't think i am the best one to explain , they’ll probably mis understand if i do it.”

Misha nodded in understanding , then looked at tony , he nodded telling her to go ahead and explain to them what happend. 

“ okay everyone first thing that you need to know is that i am a half breed .” 

“ half breed as in what?” clint asked. 

“ as in half human , half demon , as you can see i don’t look like your normal human being.” she gestured to herself. “ i am going to need you all to listen carefully cause i don’t want to explain this again.” 

Everyone in the room shook their heads yes, misha hummed in approval, then she continued explain what happened . 

She explained how tony called her upset that he let some kid die and that the kid died way too early to experience life to the fullest , that even though said kid and his sister did some bad things , they turned around and the did the right thing in the end , and that's all that matter to tony. So if tony cared so much for so kid that did wrong by him then misha would give the kid a second chance at life. So misha had set a course to the underworld to retrieve the boys soul form the grim reaper ( which was not easy might she add, kicking the grim reapers ass is hard enough as it is) and get pietro soul away from the grim reaper , that bastard just wasn’t trying to give up the damn soul , like jeez. So after misha got petro soul from the grim reaper she got tony to bring pietro’s body to her so she could take the bullets out of his body made sure is body was healed , so when misha put the his soul back into his body he wouldn’t feel any pain.

Pietro explain how it felt having his soul being put back into his body , it felted weird like his body was brand new , and he had to break it in , to make everything feel right again. At first to pietro it didn’t even feel like he was alive , he felted like a ghost in a shelled made of his own body, and that kind of scared pietro at first, but then he got to be a kid and live with misha watching over him. Eventually pietro wanted to train under misha and her team , so he could control his powers better , so he could do everything better , as those three years that passed he found himself not wanting to leave misha’s side or her team that made him feel like family. He explained how it didn’t feel right to leave them behind after they took such care of him. Pietro also explain how he got to see how good of person tony could be and not the monster he made him out to be, how tony was apart of the family he called his own , and how tony made sure to keep him updated on everything wanda even if he’s not beside her , he’s also with her in heart. 

After all that information that the avengers was just told , they all had to sit down and think about what they were just told and if they wanted to believe or not. Natasha was sure she wasn’t going crazy but she knew the other’s weren’t lying to her , when they said that misha is a half breed and how she fought the grim reaper just because tony asked her to save pietro was a little hard to believe , but at the same time , she knew how much tony felted responsible for pietro’s death, even know he still looks guilty. Natasha looked back over to misha , she was definitely interesting person or half demon, natasha , just hoped that all this would go well and that no more feelings were going to get work, but of course things never work out that way , worlds collide and hearts get broken. 

Clint wasn’t having all that of hard time believing what the two had said what happened , even though the half demon , half human thing was still running him for a loop , like come on who would want to have sex with a demon anyway. Clint has long learned to not ask questions about other people’s lives because he knows he won’t like the answer he gets. Pietro being a alive has lifted so weight off of his shoulders , tony wasn’t the only one feeling guilty about the kids death , sometimes clint like to think that it should have been him instead of the kid, but that wasn’t going to bring him back, but know that he is back it brings joy to his soul , like he had an older son that came back to hug him one last time.

To his own credit bucky thinks he’s taking this pretty well. Bucky always had a wild imagination , but to him this was beyond cool. How many people can say they went up against a grim reaper and won? Not many, and misha did all that for tony , that’s some friendship , and she’s a half demon , that’s kinda cool. Misha is supposed to be training me to control the winter soldier, i wonder how the hell she was going to do that , i am down for it though anything to give me edge against people who want to use me against my will. I made a promise to myself that i'll never left anyone or anything control me again, and intend to make good on that promise.

Wanda was the most happy about everything , she still kinda confused how they pietro back to life , but she wasn’t going to question it , anymore. She turned to see tony , misha , and rhodey, talking in hushed tones, she wanted to thank them for bringing her brother back, she remembers how she blamed the whole thing on tony , she didn’t even want to think about the role she played that caused her brother’s death. She felted so much bitterness , hatred , if anyone was talking about tony she had to let them know , how much she thought he was worse than scum between their toes and so forth. She was horrible towards tony and she sees that know , she think of something for him later , but right know she’s wants to enjoy her brother warmth.

Steve was somewhat in a shocked state but understood everything that was going on, he only could help that with pietro back , it ease some of the guilt the team had after his death, steve was glad that pietro was alive and happy here , with this misha , who’s a half demon and half human . steve was still trying to process how the hell she and tony were friends , he had a feeling that was none of his business though , this kind of felted like this was some kind of family reunion, he was glad to have his family back even if it’s for a little while.


End file.
